


Fallen

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Mais um anjo que batia suas asas por bater e voava por voar."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: drabbles baseada em um dos meus relacionamentos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mais um anjo que batia suas asas por bater e voava por voar."

Eu estava prestes a cair. Sobre o abismo tênue entre o sentimentalismo e a insensibilidade, eu não sabia qual linha havia ultrapassado. Fatigada, vivia minha vida, dia após dia, apenas no intuito de sobreviver. Era um anjo sem fé que perambulava pelo paraíso à procura de algo que não tinha certeza o que era.

Sem esperança, desisti de vez da felicidade e devotei-me ao marasmo. Mais um anjo que batia suas asas por bater e voava por voar. Porém, certo dia, eu me encontrei com o mais perverso dos demônios e, estranhamente, este me salvou da perdição que propus a mim mesma.


	2. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Você não quebrou somente meu coração, mas também a minha alma e as minhas asas"

Eu estava bem... Havia superado meus traumas e organizado minha bagunça... Podia não estar feliz, mas ao menos não estava triste. Mas então você entrou na minha vida e eu achei que tudo ficaria bem, já que você parecia me amar tanto! Você trouxe ritmo e uma doce escuridão na minha vida. Senti-me completa de tal intensidade que ninguém poderia entender, mesmo se tentassem veemente!  
Mas então você foi cruel. Mais do que o usual. Você não quebrou somente meu coração, mas também a minha alma e as minhas asas. E agora nem sei mais como me reerguer. O baque foi brutal, o pranto foi inevitável. Você me pegou de jeito, garota, me enganou de uma forma tão bela que eu só posso lhe contemplar mais uma vez...  
Tento outras dores para anestesiar a que você me deu. Suplico ao meu abismo por uma réstia de esperança, mas é tudo em vão! Luto contra os monstros que compartilhamos e eu sei que a derrota será minha. Antes era um anjo perdido no marasmo, mas agora eu caí e o meu sangue enfeita meu rosto. Porque minhas lágrimas não são o suficiente para chorar toda a melancolia que você me presenteou.


End file.
